


Save The Last Dance For Me

by taylolee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Park Jimin, Feelings, Jimin is an angel, Jungkook has a crush on Jimin, M/M, One Shot, Precious Park Jimin, my hearteu is oh my god
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylolee/pseuds/taylolee
Summary: Um calouro, em suas primeiras semanas de aula, descobre uma sala de dança que esconde um ser angelical que exibe seus movimentos com doçura e maestria.Totalmente fisgado, Jungkook, passar a observar todas quintas-feiras, por detrás do vidro, Park Jimin o encantar com com seus passos de danças que flutuam no ar.





	Save The Last Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez postando no AO3, mas está é a minha 5 fanfic do Bangtan e você também poderá encontrá-la no Spirit! 
> 
> Boa Leitura!

“ _Save the last dance for me_

_And be the one who saved my heart from me, baby_ ”

\- **Save the last dance** (Thiago Pethit)

 

 

Todas as quintas-feiras conhecidos vans azuis pisavam forte e ligeiros na cerâmica que revestia aquele longo corredor. Mesmo que em sua corrida fizesse seu estômago reclamar do vazio, por conta do horário de almoço que era ignorado, ele não se importava. Afinal, um dia sem comer aquela comida sem graça do refeitório não o faria mal.

Cada vez mais ele chegava ao fim do corredor e seu coração palpitava como um louco. Não só pelo esforço físico, mas também por estar quase perto daquela cena que o deslumbrava e deixava suas pernas bambas.  Era um verdadeiro tesouro que Jungkook havia encontrado enquanto rondava despretensiosamente os corredores do centro de artes da universidade. O que era para ser uma exploração de um calouro em seu primeiro semestre, acabou virando um momento para se desprender do mundo e admirar a mágica que acontecia por trás daquela sala.

“ _Ah, tão incrível”,_ pensou. As mãos foram ao peito, massageando em meio às imagens que viam a sua mente ansiosa.

Então, finalmente, seus pés diminuíram o ritmo e se encaminharam meio tortos para a grande porta da sala de dança, onde ele parou e encaixou seu rosto no pequenino vidro que se desenhava na madeira branca. Dali ele pode ver a deslumbrante figura que tanto havia atraído sua atenção naquelas últimas semanas. O ser que lhe dava gás para correr até o outro lado do campus.

“ _Jimin hyungnim é tão lindo_ ”. Ele havia descoberto o nome daquele anjo que exibia movimentos com tão perfeita harmonia, como se conectasse com os elementais da natureza, após segui-lo no final da pratica e o ouvir conversar com algumas pessoas que o rodeavam. Sua voz era tão doce, como um canto refrescante numa manhã primaveril, como um jazz suave que amaciava os ouvidos numa varanda ao entardecer. Realmente era notório a razão por aquele hyung ser tão querido por onde caminhasse.

Não. Jungkook não era um stalker sujo que perseguia os outros por aí. Tão pouco era um doido fissurado. Jungkook, na verdade, observava aquele hyung tão bonito dançar como uma linda obra de arte que ganhava vida. O jovem admirava os saltos, a elasticidade e a agilidade de completar os movimentos com maestria. Seus pés pareciam plumas que rodopiavam e rodopiavam livremente.

.... Ah, definitivamente não poderia mais apenas admirá-lo atrás da porta. Ele queria ouvir aquela voz conversar diretamente com a sua. Notando que a canção já entregava suas melodias e que seu estimado anjo lentamente pousava os pés no chão, Jungkook engoliu um nó que se enroscava na garganta. O jovem, então, inspirou e expirou dez vezes, nem um a mais ou a menos. Com a mão fechada em punho, bateu três vezes em seu peito esquerdo, livrando o coração da ideia de escalar sua garganta e escapar por sua boca.

Era agora. Já não havia mais música ou dança. Jimin já girava a maçaneta e abria a porta. As expectativas ultrapassavam qualquer limite que uma expectativa poderia alcançar.  Jungkook deu dois passos para o lado, com os olhos esbugalhados por ver seu querido hyung tão de perto. Uma imagem definitivamente chocante e refrescante. Brilhava como se refletisse os raios do Sol, tinha um olhar juvenil e adorável. Um verdadeiro anjo.

 

— Ah... – As palavras voavam para longe de Jungkook. – Jimin hyungnim! – Exclamou.

 

Jungkook esperou por uma resposta que nunca veio. Foi ofuscado por um brilho que logo o abandonou. Jimin caminhava com elegância, aparentemente ao rapaz que agora andava rápido ao seu encalce, chamando-lhe pelo nome, aguardando ao menos um olhar.

Decepcionado, Jungkook acalmou seus passos, porém sem ainda desistir. Seus ombros amuaram-se, e todo o nervosismo já havia passado. Aquele hyung deslumbrante a sua frente ainda o fazia tremer um pouco, porém seu objetivo agora era outro. Tentar trocar ao menos um “ _oi”_ para aquietar aquele profundo desejo de ter conversado com ele.

Por todo o corredor Jungkook o seguiu, mas o cansaço foi batendo. Ele já estava andando por muito tempo, atravessando quase todos os centros da gigantesca universidade. Num momento de distração perdeu o hyung de vista.

 

— Droga! – Reclamou, sentando-se num banco as margens de um simplório lago, que estava seco, como suas esperanças para com o hyung. – Não imaginei que seria tão ignorado assim.

 

O que poderia fazer agora? Tentar descobrir qual era a sala de aula do seu hyung?

Ele caminhou até o centro de artes, decidido a fazer isso, mas no final apenas sentou num dos tantos bancos espalhados no jardim dali.

Chateado, Jungkook afundou-se mais no banco e puxou da sua mochila seu caderno de esboços. Com uma mão leve movimentou seu pulso em rabiscos que formavam a imagem daquele raio de Sol. Talvez deveria ter mantido aquela admiração de longe.

 

— Jimin hyung... – Murmurou aquele nome macio. – Queria somente falar que adoro te ver dançar, por mais errado que fosse te espionar assim.

 

Seus olhos foram longes, observando alguns alunos dançarem mais à frente. Seriam eles da classe de seu querido hyung?

Num rompante guardou o caderno de qualquer jeito na mochila e caminhou determinado em direção àquelas pessoas. Ou era agora ou nunca. Elas poderiam ajuda-lo a saber se por qual razão aquele hyung que parecia uma candura de longe, havia sido tão amargo consigo. Contudo ele segurou sua mente a ter pensamentos tão mirabolantes assim.

 

— Olá, desculpem-me interromper assim, mas vocês são da classe do Jimin hyung? – Perguntou incerto. Obviamente a universidade era gigantesca para aquele pequeno grupo conhecer seu hyung, mas analisando o fato de que também dançavam, talvez fosse compreensível sua aproximação.

 

— Jimin " _hyung_ "? – Questionou a uma menina loira. – Não conheço ninguém com esse nome na nossa turma. Você conhece alguém com esse nome, Hoseok-ssi?

 

— Hã? Não há ninguém com esse nome. E olhe que eu conheço a maioria por aqui. – Suas mãos coçavam o queixo. – Se bem que.... Puxa! Lembram que ano retrasado um aluno morreu numa sala de dança, Taehyung?

 

— Sim! Acho que era esse um nome. Park Jimin! – Exasperou. – Ele era um calouro da turma de 2015. Alguns contam que ele se suicidou, mas ninguém sabe o motivo.

 

— Ah, a turma de 2015... – A menina loira tornou a falar pesarosa. – Houveram tantas tragédias.

 

Jungkook ouvia tudo aquilo abismado. Sua face estava nua de expressões. Milhares e milhares de pensamentos rodopiavam a mente confusa e transtornada. Seus sapatos o puxaram dali, nem esperando que mais aquelas pessoas poderiam continuar a falar.

As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto e secavam com o vento gélido que batia com violência em seu rosto. Jimin era um desconhecido que tinha aquecido seu coração, mas que agora o deixava doloroso por saber o seu fim. Era querer muito tocar aqueles cabelos sedosos e poder vê-lo dançar de pertinho? Ele já havia feito tantos planos e agora já estavam todos rasgados e amassados.

Para ele já não mais importava de saber como tudo aquilo aconteceu. Sua mente sequer teceu a dúvida do fato de ter visto alguém que já não mais existia. Na verdade, se culpava muito por não ter ficado de bico calado. Maldita hora que resolveu falar com aquele hyung! As imagens de vê-lo dançar tão livremente o maltratava.

O jazz era fúnebre, os passarinhos já estavam resguardados nas árvores, a neblina poluía o ambiente e o dia não era mais com aquela vivacidade da primavera. O céu já não era tão azul, seus sapatos estavam lamacentos e a dança agora parecia um abraço do adeus.

Seus pensamentos clamaram o nome daquele lindo anjo, Jimin. Ao menos agora sabia o nome completo, Park Jimin.

Com as pernas bambas e o corpo dormente acometido pela violência daquela notícia, a corrida foi perdendo intensidade e de sua bolsa arrancou o esboço do caderno, acarinhando a imagem do seu anjo flutuam como uma pena, para em seguida ser rasgada em diversas partes. Aquele era seu adeus, ao menos por hora. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oie! Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Ainda não li nenhuma fic ou coisa parecida por aqui, então ainda estou meio embananada haha.  
> Jikook está pouco a pouco conquistando meu coração, haha.  
> E sim, essa oneshot poderia ter sido maior, mas minha ideia inicial era uma drabble (que acabou se estendendo mais da conta).  
> Beijos <3


End file.
